World's First Unmanned Flying Desk Set
by Antilles
Summary: Todd received the same present for his birthday as the year before. A desk set. And the thing is, he didn't even like it the first time around. But then, Neil comes along to lighten up the evening... Oneshot


World's first unmanned flying deskset

Summary: It's Todd's birthday, and his parents gave him the same present as before - an unnamed desk set, which he didn't like the first time around. Then Neil comes along to brighten up the evening...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot...

A/N: This is actually one of my favourite scenes in the movie, and I decided to attempt to write it from Todd's point of view... he did seem kind of down, so I was a bit interested in what he could have been thinking.

(Todd's pov)

I sigh and glance at the offending thing at my feet. The night had fallen on the campus a long time ago, but I kind of lost track of time. I don't even know how I have ended where I was now- sitting on the bridge connecting the entrance to Hellton with the mainland, so absorbed was I with my problem. The problem is, today's my birthday. I managed not to mention it to anyone, but it still stung a little, especially when the only thing I got was the tiny card from my parents, accompanied by an all too familiar desk set.

Yeah, you heard me right. A desk set. I give a petulant frown as I stare at the offending pieces of stationary carefully laid out in a box. I already got one for my last birthday and to tell the truth, didn't even like it. But my parents, apparently, decided that this was the best way to remind me that I had to meet their expectations. Or die trying.

Hmph. Probably the latter. I honestly don't know what to do with the offending thing. As I glare at it, I finally hear a familiar voice calling my name and look up, managing a small smile.

"Todd?"

Neil gives me a concerned look before halting to a stop. Out of the corner of my eyes, while I'm pretending to be busy staring at the ground, I notice a rather worn book sticking out of his coat's pocket, and can't help it but grin. Apparently, Neil managed to steal out of the grounds for that play he was auditioning for. He's way too obvious.

"What's wrong?"

Huh? I gaze up to meet the dark eyes of my room mate. Am I this obvious? Oh, whatever...

I uncomfortably shift to gaze at the offending desk set before finally providing an explanation to my concerned friend.

"It's my birthday today."

The phrase is simple, but it takes me awhile to push it out. After all, I didn't tell anyone before, why am I sudenly talking to Neil about it?

"Oh, really?" My friend sounds genuinely surprised, then he grins. "Happy Birthday, then."

I manage a small grin before nodding in thanks. At least, he managed to sound sincere.

"What's this?"

Glancing over, I notice that Neil had been staring down at the desk set at my feet, his dark eyes curious. I give a small shrug.

"This? This's a desk set. My parents gave it to me for my birthday."

My room mate cocks his head to the side, deep in thought before finally asking,

"But isn't this the same one that you got last year?"

I start, and give up studying the ground, as a small smile tugs at my lips. It's almost impossible to stay serious or brooding when Neil decides that you had enough of it. Somehow, I feel almost compelled to tell him everything I've been thinking about so far.

"Oh, yeah, it's the same. And you know, I didn't even like it the first time."

I watch with amusement as Neil picks it up, carefully looking at the thing from all sides. A devilish twinkle enters his eyes and I curiously wait for something to happen - usually, that devilish twinkle he's sporting now means either trouble or mischief. And this time, I'm not disappointed.

"You know... I actually think this is a very useful gift, Todd," he begins, and I stare, my smile widening to a grin. Neil in his repertoire. Something is absolutely bound to happen, and I'm actually perking up. "Who needs a phone, or a book, or..."

"Or a car," I can't resist adding and Neil's grin widens, mirroring my own.

"Or a car," he continues lightly, as he turns the set in his hands. "When they have such a wonderful desk set..."

I blink in astonishment. What? Had he finally gone off his rocker?

"Besides, it's got great aerodynamics..." Neil continues as I finally overcome my bewilderment and stare at him. At this, Neil experimentally heaves my desk set over the railing of the small brigde on which we are sitting, and I jump, my smile widening. Somehow, my roommate managed to completely dispel the somewhat melancholy mood I've been feeling.

Neil finally grins and hands the desk set back to me, his grin having by now turned into something I learned to be slightly afraid of, since it usually meant that mischief was afoot.

"Come on, Todd," he says, barely concealing a laugh. "World's first... unmanned... flying desk set.'

I'n not hiding a burbling laugh anymore, as I mockingly bow to my room mate and heave the offending thing over the rail. And crashing down it comes, scissors, paper, desk, and all. Both of us are laughing hysterically by now, although I don't know what's so funny about this. Seeing the white sheets of paper fluttering down, though I continue to laugh along with Neil, who is now dangerously hanging from the rail, watching the finale of my desk set, his dark eyes dancing with mirth

"Whoops." An innocent grin that follows makes me laugh again. "Don't you worry about this thing," he finally manages to say, as he turns to look back at me. "You'll get another one next year."

And as the two of us laugh, I finally realise that maybe this day isn't a failure after all. Besides, I think, as I glance at Neil laughing next to me, who needs some stupid desk set, even if it does have great aerodynamics, when they've got a good friend instead?

Almost immediately, my day looks up. Maybe this birthday wasn't such a failure as I thought it would be, after all...


End file.
